User blog:GalaxyGourmet/How to Get Honey Fast
Are you the type of guy who just wants to get that sweet sweet honey fast? Do you want that 1b honey so you can flex? You came to the right place. This is an essential guide to honey. Field Boosters Let me tell ya, this will be your best friend when it comes to making honey fast. Use Field Boosters one at a time. Oh, and you can stack field boosters with glitter, gifts, codes, etc. Stacking field boosts right before the boost ends will refuel the timer for the boost. You'll hear me say something about field boosts all through out this blog post. Using the right masks If you don't have any of the Tier 2 masks (Gummy, Diamond, and Demon), then you can skip this part. ' ''Gummy Mask - Red fields/White fields Diamond Mask - Blue/Mixed fields. Demon Mask - Using festive beans Thanks to this guy for this useful advice. Goo "Oh, why should I use Goo ? It's evil and it does nothing." Yeah, that's what you think... Goo is goo-d because you can make goo puns easily AND get bonus honey. You will see the difference. Spamming gumdrops in a field with a field boost is the best way to do this. And you should use the glue dispenser if you wanna spam gumdrops. If you also want to save your gumdrops for crafting glue or a gummy bee, then save them up. Good Bees to Have Gummy Bee Gummy Bee is essential for honey. Why? *''It gives free goo'' *''It's gifted hive bonus is 5% honey per pollen'' *''It helps charging the gummy morph'' Photon Bee Photon Bee is pretty good when it comes to pollen. Why? *''Beamstorm. Just one word.'' *''Gifted hive bonus is 5% instant conversion'' Festive Bee Why Festive Bee? Well... *''It's festive gift is good, as it gives stuff to EVERYONE in the server'' *''Gifted hive bonus is Enhanced Festive Gift, which can give festive gift beesmas cheer, which gives 2x honey per pollen'' *''Festive blessing and Beesmas cheer are OP with field boosters'' I think people are over exaggerating this bee. If it did spawn festive gift more frequently, it would be too op. Tabby Bee Why is your tabby love so low? Oh, and here's why Tabby Bee is good: *''It's stats are good, especially when gifted'' *''1000 tabby love is op to have'' *''This bee is if you play the game a lot, which is what most people on this wiki do'' Honey Mask This mask isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but if you can get this, and not any tier 2 masks, then grab this. Tips to Obtain *''Use tickets for the gold eggs. You can get a lot of tickets by going AFK at the Wealth Clock.'' *''Buy the treats needed at the treat shop. You can also get them from other ways too.'' *''Craft for the oil and enzymes. Buy royal jelly if you have too.'' Gummy Mask Need I say more? This is THE mask when it comes to honey fast. "But the Gummy Mask is hard to get!" ''Well, what are you complaining at me for? Get honey mask if you can't craft it. The gummy morph is the part that gives a lot of honey. Gummy Morph Issue People may argue that gumdrops are almost required for activating gummy morph. People hate on the gummy mask for this reason. But if you're one of those people, you'd also might think that it's "wasting" gumdrops by using them in a field. It isn't wasting. It doesn't take a thousand gumdrops to activate gummy morph. Learn this. Tips to Obtain *''Save your gumdrops and royal jelly for glue. *''Save up pineapples and sunflower seeds and royal jelly for oil and enzymes.'' *''Craft for glitter, but also get them from other ways.'' Diamond Mask The Diamond Mask is a great mask for honey. It might not get you as much honey as the gummy mask will, but it sure makes it easier and less gumdrop consuming. The difference between how much the diamond mask gets you and how much the gummy mask gives you is very short. It's worth it. Tips to Obtain *''Save up ingredients for blue extracts and oil.'' *''Craft for glitter, but also get them from other ways.'' *''Server hop for legendary and mythical sprouts. This is a fast way to get diamond eggs.'' Sprouts You can get REALLY great things that help you get honey from Sprouts . '''Always do sprouts unless you are doing a field booster. '''They can give glitter, extracts, etc. The better the sprout, the better the rewards. Sprouts also give you treats. They are used for a variety of things, all helping your honey production. Quests Bears like Black Bear , Polar Bear , Brown Bear are easy quests. Sure, Polar Bear has loooooong quests, but that doesn't mean it's hard. You should always do a quest when you can. Repeatable quests have awesome rewards, and they're not hard (except Riley and Bucko quests maybe)! Glitter Glitter shouldn't be used if you're trying to get the gummy mask. If you have the gummy mask or diamond mask, or you don't want them, then read this. '''If you have a field booster, wait until the near end of it, then before it ends, use a glitter and boom! Extra field boost AND +100% pollen from the field with the boost. That's it for now... Yeah. that's it. Hoped this helped and stuff. ''"How do you get so much honey?" ''Here's a document explaining your answer. Don't ever ask me how I get so much honey, ok? It's driving me insane. Hope this helped. Keep on grinding. Category:Blog posts